tHe HeAdS oF hOgWaRtS
by Powerful Prongs
Summary: ** NEED 5 REVIEWS TO CONTINUE. FIRST FIC. NO FLAMES PLZ :) CH 5 UP ** D/Hr Love/Action Fic. Other Pairings to Come ** CH 3 is MUSHY... lol **
1. The Shock =]

A/N: HIIIIII. This is my very first fic EVER.... So Please, No Flames :)  
  
Disclaimer: ALL JKR's. Plot Might have Been used before.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Chapter One - The Shock  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Draco's POV:  
  
I Sigh... Walking down the isle of the train, remembering my fathers tone of voice before i got on... he was proud about somthing,   
but I had yet to find out what it was, I glanced at Granger, Potter and Weasel. They Looked so Happy.  
I Sighed again. I Wished i could be like that. My Father says I must be of the evil type... I call it Unhappy.  
  
As I Got off the Train with my Things, a Carriage was waiting for me... Not just for me, But for Granger too.  
As I wondered what was going on, Pansy ran up before having to enter the carriages  
"Draco! I've Been Looking all over for you! What do you think of this dress...."  
  
Ugly. I thought, I Was engaged to Pansy and was to marry after the 7th year gratuation.  
Ugly As You Are. I Sighed, and Entered the Carriage, Which the Mudblood was also in...  
We did not make eye contact, but i could tell she was think the same thing...  
Whats Going On?  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Hermione's POV:  
  
I Got off the Train with Ron and Harry, to see Malfoy watching us, Ron breaks me out of my thought with a nudge...  
Harry told us what Dudley had done over the summer when he saw Harry's Uncle Vernon hold up Harry's black cloak.  
I Smiled and Giggled slightly, When Professor Mcgonagall came over.  
"Miss. Granger, You'll Be in this Carriage with Mr. Malfoy." She clenched my shoulder and smiled, and swiftly walked into another carriage with Snape.  
  
I got into the carriage.  
I was wondering what was going on, and why was i with Draco Malfoy, of all boys....  
It Seemed he was thinking the same thing, for he did seem in deep thought...  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Both POV:  
  
They Both Exitied out of the carriage, getting weird looks of having to be side by side for some reason.  
Ron seemed a bit red in the ears of jealously.  
Draco & Hermione entered the great hall, and seperated to their tables  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Hermione's POV:  
  
I Sat down, Ron & Harry following closy, and sat next to me.  
Harry looked at me, Ron just looked mad. I think he has a major crush on me.  
"Why were you with Malfoy?" Harry looked me in the eye  
"Honestly? I Have no Idea. I Was following you guys when Professor Mcgonagall told be to sit with Malfoy.  
"Hmmm..." Was All Ron would Say  
  
---------------------------------------------  
In the Background:  
  
"Kazzi, Jessica"  
...The Hat Yelled  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Draco's POV:  
  
"What Were You Doing with that Muggle-Born?" Pansy demanded  
"I Did nothing" I replied blankly.  
"Your Mine, Remember That, Babe." She winked  
"Shut up"  
  
---------------------------------------------  
In the Background:  
  
"Luis, Micheal"  
...The Hat Yelled  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
---------------------------------------------  
  
15 minutes Later...  
  
"Hello, Students!" Yelled Dumbledore, the usual twinkle in his eyes.  
"Due to a Delay--" Looks to Snape "-- We Will Tell You Who this Years Head Girl & Boy are!"  
  
The room filled with applause, and quieted down.  
  
"The Head Girl & Boy are.... Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy!"  
  
The Slytherin stood in shock, Slytherin rarely had a Head Girl or Boy.  
  
"Come on Up, You Two!"  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Draco's POV:  
  
I stood there in shock. Granger i could understand, But ME?!   
Was this What Father was talking about?  
I Cleared my throat and walked up to Dumbledore  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Hermione's POV:  
  
You've Got to Be Kidding me? DRACO MALFOY?  
I Stood up, Watching Malfoy Closly, and walked up with him, side by side, not even look towards him.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
A Few Seconds Later...  
  
"I Give Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy the Head Boy & Girl badge."  
He waved his wands, two golden badges appeared on their cloaks...  
The Room burst into applause, Draco & Hermione reluctantly helds hands and bows, and walked back to their tab;s  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Draco's POV:  
  
Such Tender Hands she has... NO! Dont Think That.  
I Looked at my badge, and thought about her again.  
NO NO NO NO... i thought in my mind  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Hermion's POV:  
  
Good Lord he has cold hands... Never felt anything so chilling....  
Chills up and down my spine... Brrrrr.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
A/N: MY FIRST FIC. R/R!  
  
I NEED 5 REVIEWS TO CONTINUE! :) 


	2. The Smirk =] =]

A/N: Thank You SO much for the reviews! Chapter 2 on a silver platter ^.^  
  
Disclaimer: Blah. Maybe Plot all mine.. muahaha! o.o  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2 - The Smirk  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
25 minutes later....  
  
After everyone was good and full, they all headed up to their common room.  
"Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger, i need to ask you to stay behind"  
Draco and Hermione sat down waiting for Dumbledore to speak  
":Oh, no no no no! Your not in any kind of trouble" His eyes twinkled  
"But.... You will not be returned to the boys or girls dorms. Heads of Hogwarts have their own rooms."  
Draco and Hermione looked at each other, then back at Dumbledore  
"Follow me."  
They walked through the halls side by side, and entered a secret room, Hermione glanced around.  
Dumbledore stopped in front of a door.  
"What do you two have in common?" His eyes twinkled  
They looked at eachother, thinking....  
"Well Ummm..." Hermione thought  
"I guess..."  
"Expierience" They said in unison, looking at eachother, Hermione turned away to Dumbledore  
"Where will...."  
"...We be staying?" Draco finished her sentance, almost reading her mind  
"Goodness! Reading minds already?" He chuckled " You both say Expieriance, and the door will open"  
"Ermmm Okay"  
"Expierence" They said togetehr again, the door flung open, they saw a room, two doors, one with 'H' and the lion, and one with   
'D' and the snake...  
There were two armchairs by eachother, H with gold and red, and green and silver, with D and a snake around it....  
Hermione looked at the walls, filled with books. She smiled contentedly, and walked in.  
"Well, I'll Leave yoiu Two to get adjusted!" Dumbledore left , shutting the door.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Hermione's POV:  
  
Look at all these books... Wow. She looked towards Draco, who has just walked into his room,  
and yelled, stumbling out the rooms door, and sighed  
"Stupid Giant Toy Snake" he muttered and went back in to fit his things in, I watched him shut the door and walked into my room.  
It had a huge giant lion plushie, i grinned, and looked, H for Hermione was on everything, the pillows, the drapes, the bed post  
i smiled, it *hopefully* was going to be a nice year  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Draco's POV:  
  
"AHHHHH!" I walked into my room, a huge giant snake toy looking at me, i stumbled  
"Stupid Giant Toy Snake..." i muttered and went back in shutting the door quietly.  
Everything had a D on it and the slytherin colors.  
I sighed  
"This year eont be so great...."  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
The Next Day....  
  
Hermione woke up and walked out of her room without thinking  
"Still in your Nighty, i see Granger" a cold voice sneered  
She turned and looked at him, he was fully dressed, hair combed, and... READING HOGWARTS, A HISTORY?  
"Shut Up, Malfoy." She said grumpily, and tooka shower, getting out she was still a bit tired and duh and forgot her robe, walking to her room,   
Draco watching with a raised eyebrow, Herm crossed the room in just a yellow towel  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Draco's POV:  
  
Ah, There's Granger now. He watched her walk to the bath rooms  
"Still in your Nighty, i see Granger" i sneered without even looking up  
I could tell she was amazed i was reading this book, of all books  
"Shut up Malfoy" She left quickly  
I smiled to myself   
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Hermione's POV:  
  
Oi.... Better go take a shower. I yawned, and went out heading to the bathrooms  
Hmmm.. Looks particular nice today. she looked to Draco, then shook her head  
I'm losing it. She headed for the showers  
"Still in your Nighty, i see Granger."  
I thought, Why would he even notice  
"Shut Up, Malfoy"  
As i left the room, i could see a small smirk on his face...  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
A/N: How was it? 5:00 am... tired...writers block. 4-5 reviews needed for ch 3 


	3. Draco's Confession =] =] =]

A/N: Ahhhh...Who Cares. Here's chapter 3... No Romane Yet, But somthing does happen... *evil grin* :D  
  
Disclaimer: Blah.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3 - ???  
------------------------------------  
  
Hermione's POV:  
  
I walked out of the Head area and down to breakfast, sitting by Harry and Ron  
"You need to stay away from that Malfoy" Ron said, watching Draco walk in, scaaning the room,   
eyes falling on Hermione, he walked to his table and sat  
"Ron, Would You Shut Up for Once."  
Ron looked heartbroken  
"Oh Ron, Come on..." Hermione sighed  
Harry looked at Malfoy, who was unknowingly enough, was staring at me.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Draco's POV:  
  
I Sighed.  
Doesn't Pansy ever shut up?   
I looked around the great hall boredly, and watched Weaslel, Potter  
and Granger talk about somthing...  
I had been watching Granger for 5 minutes or so now, when i saw Potter look at me,   
i closed my eyes and looked away, As if i was just looking around.  
I felt Potter was thinking somthing weird, so i got up from the table and left, to the library  
(A/N: Oi, We All Know THIS is a setup waiting to happen, hehehe!)  
...When i walked in it was peacful and quiet, i slumped into a chair watched the flames dance...  
Then all of a sudden, a POP! was heard, i came back to life and noticed father had popped into the fire.  
"Hello Son, How Is Going? Created Havoc and Maham?" Lucius chuckled  
"Fine. I Havent Done anything but watch the stupid Mudblood, and her little friends." Draco Muttered  
I had to think quick  
"Erm.... So I Can get ideas when to surprise them with an attack..." I looked up at father  
"Very Well, Keep up the Work. Give Pansy a Kiss" and with that, he popped out  
I sighed in relief... sitting up in my chair, when I saw Hermione in the doorway...  
  
Oh My... That was Horrible... She thought, and turned to leave.  
"Granger," I began to say ina cold tone  
"Erm, Yes Draco?"  
I had shivered at that, Hermione had never called me that.  
"How Long Were You Standing there..." I asked hesitantly,not really wanting to know the answer  
"Look, Draco, i came in to study, then i stopped and saw you, when your father popped in, and then..."  
"Her-rmione, Just Be Quiet."  
Hermione stayed quiet, slowly sitting in a chair, My eyes brimmed with tears,  
but there was no way i was letting a Mudblood see it...  
"Draco.. Are...Are you Crying?" Hermione sat in the chair next to me  
I sat there, trying to be as emotional as a statue... it didn't seem to be working  
because i felt by eyes burning, i put my head in my hands  
I knew exactly what father would say...  
"Dry your Eyes, Dragon. Malfoys dont cry, Malfoys are strong and powerful."  
I muttered "Not I..."  
I remembered the mudblood was by me, I looked into the fire, then at Granger  
"Draco... You Know you Can Trust me..."  
" How Should i Know That, You Wont Spread it Around that Draco Malfoy, Head Boy isn't as strong as his image says he is"  
I looked at her, staring at her eyes, i could tell she was wording her answer  
"Draco Malfoy, If you Dont Know From whats happened with Harry, Ron adn I, I Have never told anything they do not want out.  
I Would Never Do It. It's Not the Bookworms Nature" She stared me into the eyes... I decided to try and trust her  
"Father wants me to be a death eater when I'm 17... And then Marry Pansy... But I'm not as cold as him, I dont want   
to be a death eater, and i dont want to be evil or Voldemort's heir. It's not my dream...."  
Hermione looked at me...  
"What is Your Dream...?" She whispered  
I thought about it for a moment... It was to have a normal life, Like Her. No Grow up normal, with a job, a family, kids...  
Well, Kids kind of.  
" My Dream is to be Normal"  
  
Right Then i felt weird, in a knotty stomach way...  
"Then Why Dont you do somthing about it..." She leaned in...  
" I Would... But i wouldn't know where to start..." I whispered... leaning in...  
After a few second i felt her soft lips touching mine, the kiss deeper and deeper...  
  
-------------------------------------  
A/N: CLIFF HANGER! MUHAHAHA TY 4 the Reviews, All! 


	4. The Blush = ] =] =] =]

A/N: How'd Y'all Like it? It Was Good... Icky and Hard for me to Write, But Icky. LOL  
This Chapter is going to be a bit harsh... Draco trys to be his normal self and.. *lips are zipped* Mmfffgh!  
  
Disclaimer: Blah.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch. 4 - The Blush  
---------------------------------  
  
Ron's POV:  
  
Oh My God.... Ron thought as he watched Hermione and Draco kiss, he droped a book accidentily,  
They Look his way, breaking apart. Hermione looked into the shadows, She couldnt see anyone,  
and wondered who was there... Draco had gone.  
I Cant Believe Her! Ron cried out ...and ran up to the boys dorm...  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Draco's POV:  
  
Oh Shit! Someone Caught us, I have to sneak out of here...  
I thought, as Hermione looked away, i slowly snuck out..  
Walking to the Head Dorm, i saw someone in the other dircection, but didn't stop to look  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Next Day... Hermione's POV  
  
I walked down to the great hall, Harry was waiting impatiently for the owls,  
Ron seemed to glare around the room, I sat in the middle, as always, Ron sighed heavily  
"Harry, Whats Wrong with Ron?"  
"You Should Know." Harry said, obviously irritated with the owl's lateness.  
Then the owls flew in, 3 owls with a letter from Sirius, Lupin And Fleur  
Then I saw a red letter wth a black owl, the owl flew out as the rest did, Hedwig nipped Harry and left  
The Letter was for me.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I Looked around the room, ignoring Pansy's beg for attention, when i saw Hermione hold a red envelope,   
my stomach sank  
" Oh No...." I grabbed my things, and ran out to the Head dorm.   
I knew my father caught Hermione in the doorway... or worse, popped in quietly and saw us.  
I knew it was going to be bad, i stopped, as did my breathing and heart. i heard booming, no other than my father's mad voice  
  
"MUDBLOOD, WE WILL GET YOU FOR EVEN BEING IN THE SAME AREA AS MY SON, LET ALONE THE LIBRARY.  
MY SON IS A PUREBLOOD AND SHOULDNT BE PAIRED WITH YOU FOR A PROJECT, OR PAIRED FOR OTHER REASONS.  
IF I CATCH YOU AGAIN, I WILL MAKE SURE YOU ARE THE FIRST TO GO." the room was silent  
  
I sighed, and ran to the head dorm...  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I looked at the letter, when it jumped up into the air, everyone was silent, and watched...  
  
"MUDBLOOD, WE WILL GET YOU FOR EVEN BEING IN THE SAME AREA AS MY SON, LET ALONE THE LIBRARY.  
MY SON IS A PUREBLOOD AND SHOULDNT BE PAIRED WITH YOU FOR A PROJECT, OR PAIRED FOR OTHER REASONS.  
IF I CATCH YOU AGAIN, I WILL MAKE SURE YOU ARE THE FIRST TO GO."   
  
I blushed a deep crimson red, Ron looked horribly furious, Harry stood in shock, i practicaly sunk into my chair...  
Oh ...My... Mr. Malfoy saw me.... I know why Draco rushed out...  
I got up and walked to the head dorms...  
  
"Expierience."  
When i walked in, i saw the most horrifying thing i could see...  
Draco had a knife up to his neck.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
A/N: CLIFFHANGER.   
Muahahha. Thanks for the Reviews. :) 


	5. Weasel's Anger =] =] =] =] =]

A/N: Shoot, What a Cliffhanger THAT was!  
  
Disclaimer: Again, Blah.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch. 5 - Weasel's Anger  
---------------------------------  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
"DRACO! Dont You Dare!" I dropped my books  
"Dont Bother Me."  
"Draco Malfoy, Put That Knife!" I stepped forward  
"One more move, and i slice." Her stared at me coldly  
"Draco, Why are you doing this?" I stared at him  
He looked horrible, circles under his eyes  
"I'm Ending myself on Misery."  
"But.... Draco, Why?"  
I thought the worst, i remembered all the times i wished he were dead, but i never really meant it  
"I'm Ready to Go. I'm Done nothing but be trained for the Dark Lord... And Next Month... I Leave School to His lair...and get my mark."  
"But..."  
"Granger. I'm Leaving. i wasn't put on this earth to kill... I was to live, and if this isliving, whats the point. I want to be Normal, Not a Death Eater!"  
Right then, i watched him collapse onto his knees, dropping the knife, i ran up and got on my knees  
" It's not like anyone would care anyways..." He sat there, emotionless  
"Sure there are... Snape cares.... Pansy Cares..."  
Draco looked at me, his eyes were bloodshot  
"They Mean Nothing to Me!" He practically screamed  
"Then.... What does...?"   
  
-----------------------------------  
(A/N: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! lol )  
-----------------------------------  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I looked at Hermione's eyes  
I cant believe she was asking me this.  
She's Hermione, Bookworm, Malfoy Hater, Hero Friend.  
I had no idea how a felt about Hermione Granger, so i commented  
"Nothing." and walked to my room and slammed the door.  
If Snape cared, he wouldn't force my training with Father...  
I sighed. i decided... i was going to act the way i always had with little miss bookworm.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
He sure took that harsh... i sighed  
i walked to the Gryffindor room.... sitting in a chair, Harry and Ron playing wizard's chess  
"Whats Up?"  
"The Sky" Ron replied coldly  
"whats wrong with you?"  
" I Caught you Kissing Draco Malfoy."  
I stood there. so HE was the one who caught us.  
" Ron, It wasn't what you think..."  
" Sure, it was you two snogging, so Ronald Weasley is supposed to ignore the fact HIS BEST FRIEND IS KISSING HIS ENEMIE!"   
Ron yelled, a few heads turned  
" Ron... We just er, ran into eachother."  
"So you Two could Snog. Why else would Draco Malfoy be in the Library  
"You Selfish Snot, He Was There to Unwind!"  
"WITH KISSING YOU?"  
"NO! HE'S HAVING PROBLEMS SO SHUT UP!"  
They both stood up, same size, Harry got up  
"STOP IT! You Two are both Being childish. Maybe Malfoy did have a reason, and Hermione went studying!"  
"NO. SHE WAS NOT. SHES IN LOVE WITH -- MFFGGHHF!"  
Hermione had zipped Ron's lips together  
"That'll Teach You...!" She snapped, and ran out the door.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I walked around the school, just thinking and remebering how to be so rude... when i turned a corner, and ran into the  
mudblood. "Look Both Ways, MudBlood" I got up and turned and ran into Dumbledore, falling to the ground again  
"Look both Ways, PureBlood" she snapped  
"Relax You Two," Dumbledore said with a twinkle  
"You dont have to Hate each other THAT much!"  
"I do and It wont Change" she growled angrily  
I looked at her  
"Same Goes for me!" I snapped back  
"Whoa Whoa! Get Back Here." He said, as we both turned to a different direction  
"Hermione, you two were doing fine, what happened?"  
I looked at her, Afraid she was going to tell dumbledore everything from the crying, to the kiss....  
" Professor Dumbledore, Old Memories Brought it Back"   
She looked at me in a way that said "I May Hate You, But I Wont Betray you" and left. i went the other direction.  
Good God, Why is she treating me with respect! i thought, and ran into Ron  
"GOD HELL!" I cried out, it was the 3rd time! We both fell to the ground  
"Watch Your Corners, Weasel." I sneered  
"You Better stay away from Hermione."  
"You Bet I Will"  
"Or What?"  
"Or I'll Cut your Neck."  
"I Tried that Earlier before Granger interuppted." i growled  
"If you Touch her...." Ron looked furious  
At that moment i saw Hermione come from the library, and dropping her new books, she ran up to Ron  
"Ron, What are you doing!" Weasley was thinking of hitting me.  
" Ending him with Misery" Ron glared  
"Ronald Weasley, If You Dare I'll slap you across the face and throw you into the wall with a wheezing charm."  
"Ehy are you protecting him...." Ron asked,looking into her eyes, putting his wand down.  
She didn't speak for a moment... " I Am Head Girl, And Will not Allow it."  
"... Or is it beause you like him?" He asked, after she had started to walk away  
"I most Certainly do NOT!" She turned, glaring at him. I decided to keep my mug shut.  
"Ronald, you are such a Weasel"  
I smirked, my nickname for him.  
"Hermione, It's True. You're eyes even say it."  
I looked at her eyes, they said "I'm pissed"   
"No, They Say You Better Be Quiet, Mr. Weasley." Granger looked shocked her best friend would be jealous, like this!  
"Ron, Why are you Getting so Jealous?"  
"I'm not, I Just Don't Like it."  
I was going to say somthing, but just shut up.  
"There is nothing going on, right Malfoy?"  
I stood there, geting used to Malfoy again, i nodded  
"That's a Lie." Ron looked her in the eye  
"Malfoys Dont Lie as much as they dont Cry." I snapped  
Hermione and him looked at me  
"How do I know you dont in private?" he snapped  
I stayed quiet for a moment. I didn't know what to say. then it came to me.  
"I sure dint cry a hell of a lot as you do, over Granger, Weasel." and i turned and left...  
  
-----------------------------  
  
A/N: Like it? 


	6. A/N:

A/N: Toad, and that other hell-raiser, fuck the hell off as i said.  
Ch. 6 WILL have a twist and be bigger than all the other chapters, and be origanal. so fuck off.  
I'm Sorry i blew up, but you didn't have to hurt my feelings. What was the persons storys name?  
But the killing Draco thing still goes maybe. What do You think? or should it be a mushy ending. LoL ) 


End file.
